


sitting pretty in the prime of life

by DragonCarnation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCarnation/pseuds/DragonCarnation
Summary: Maybe, in a sense, forgetting yourself is death, too.





	sitting pretty in the prime of life

**Author's Note:**

> hey! be sure that you've read the warnings in the tags, okay? this fic may be short, but it deals heavily with themes of suicide. thank you!

The whole world was disgusting. All the shit that unfolded on a daily basis used to make Kaede’s stomach fold in on itself and her heart nearly stop from shock. Eventually, it had stopped becoming so shocking. Her reactions lessened to mild concern, to only a twinge of caring, to complete and utter nonchalance. Terrible things happened every single day- assault, murder, theft, terrorism… It just wasn’t surprising anymore. The fact that these things happened so often, however, just proved that humanity had no hope for a good future in the slightest.

 

Kaede wished that she had never been born a human, or not in this world at all. She hated the hypocrisy of her teachers and classmates. “Be yourself,” they would preach, lying through their teeth. “Nothing will ever go wrong if you work hard!” She wishes that she could show them where she was now, where all that hard work had gotten her. She was just barely passing her classes and had almost been expelled for starting a fight (the other person had started it, in truth). She had no friends. The only one who even bothered to look at her was her mother, and she seemed to be blissfully ignorant of her daughter’s problems. What a fucking joke.

 

Constant thoughts of death and suicide pushed their way into her head. She didn’t want to exist in this horrible, fucked up world. She didn’t give a damn about anyone anymore. And yet, she never even initiated a plan. There was nothing stopping her but her own fear. It was cowardice, through and through, and she hated herself for it.

 

Another ‘delinquent’ kid from her school had invited her to come smoke on the rooftop one day. “Why not,” she said. “It’s not like I give a damn what happens to you.” She was handed a cigarette and a lighter, and watched the other girl for a moment before lighting her own. It tasted disgusting, like her own thoughts given form. Nobody had found them out, probably because nobody cared what happened to them. It was just like Kaede had said.

 

The girl that smoked with her died a few weeks later. Typical. Kaede continued to smoke, even after hearing about it. Maybe it would kill her, too.

 

A boy walked up to her sometime after that. About a week, maybe. “Akamatsu-san,” he spoke, concern in his voice. “You do know what smoking does to you, right?” He was frail, almost sticklike. A typical nerd, probably. Kaede could crush him with her bare hands in an awful, bloody mess.

 

“I’m not a fucking idiot,” she replied, her voice devoid of emotion. “I know what I’m doing.” She could feel her hand twitching, as if it wanted to hurt the boy trying to warn her. “Leave before I rip your eyes out of your skull.” It was a genuine warning. Thankfully, it was enough to scare him off. Nobody ever bothered her about it after that.

 

Months passed. The world only became more bleak and dark. Another pit of despair emerged into her life- Danganronpa, a reality TV show where real people were sent to die. It was taking auditions for its 53rd season. This was the perfect opportunity. What better way to go out than on national television?

 

Kaede stepped into the audition room, almost smiling as her audition was recorded. “I don’t have any faith in humanity,” she began. “That’s why I’d be perfect for a killing game.” She didn’t mention how she would be okay with dying. They probably didn’t care about that.

 

After a few weeks, she was abducted. Shoved into a helicopter, knocked out cold, and tossed into some weird school. When she found out why, she was ecstatic. She was chosen to be in Danganronpa’s 53rd season. But when that strange light was aimed at her, she began to forget why she even wanted to be here. She forgot who she was entirely. The only thing that she couldn’t forget was the horrible feeling that was always in her lungs.

 

Maybe, in a sense, forgetting yourself is death, too.


End file.
